Calculator Conversations
by Sophia24
Summary: Alice is bored in class and decides to write messages to Emmett on her calculator. He has some rather humourous replies. random one-shot! All human and a bit OOC but not much.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: Ok, I want to apologise once again to any of you who are reading my other stories but I have writers block and it is really annoying me!**_

_**This is just something that happened between me and my friends on Tuesday during biology. Because it's our double period we always get a cup of tea! Anyway, I was sitting beside my friend and she started writing stuff on her calculator and passing it to my other friend. He can be a bit dirty minded when he wants to be and it was hilarious…or maybe that was just the large amount of sugar I had in my tea….**_

Calculator conversations

**Alice's POV**

It was official; biology is completely and utterly boring. I was constantly fidgeting in my seat and I think I was beginning to annoy Bella who was sitting beside me and being the strange person she is she was actually _interested_ in this biology lesson.

I glanced up at the clock and realised it hadn't even been five minutes since I last looked. Why is it that 'time flies when you're enjoying yourself' but when you want time to pass quickly because you're about to die of boredom it stubbornly decides to slow down?

I huffed out a sigh and propped my arm on the table, tapping my painted-pink nails against the table top. I stopped as Bella gave me a small nudge in my side; I was probably getting a bit annoying. Heck, that usually annoyed me if it was someone else constantly tapping.

I squirmed in my chair slightly and picked up my pen in an attempt to stop myself from tapping my nails. Not a good idea. I started clicking the top of my pen rapidly, earning stares from about half the class and another nudge from Bella.

_I wouldn't be being so annoying if this wasn't so damn boring!_ I thought as I put my pen down, out of reach in case it tempted me to start clicking it again. I moved my scientific calculator in from of me and started randomly pressing buttons. I glanced to my right out of the corner of my eye and saw Emmett at the table beside me looking almost as bored as me. A smirk crept onto my face as I picked up the calculator and started typing out a word as best as I could.

**B00B135**

I reached over and prodded him in the side with my calculator then he turned towards me and took it from me. I started giggling slightly as I waited for his reply. Boredom certainly does strange things to you. It was only in cases like this (when both Emmett and I were bored, usually in biology) that we would become extremely hyper and send each other notes or messages using a calculator. The calculator was usually a much better way to send messages because it was easier to dispose of the evidence than with notes on paper. It may be childish but it was the perfect cure for boredom.

Emmett leaned over and slid the calculator onto my desk. I looked up at him to see him staring at the front of the classroom, obviously trying to fight a grin. I turned my gaze to the calculator in front of me and snorted as I read the message, quickly disguising it as a cough.

**B00B135_r_BADA55**

Through my fit of giggles I could see Bella giving me questioning looks but I concentrated on typing my own reply. But, really, what could I say to something like that?

**101**

I passed it over to Emmett, still trying to suppress my giggles and looked up at the teacher, making sure he wasn't aware of what we were up to. Thankfully, he was too absorbed in his lecture to notice much of anything. I turned my head towards him and smiled at the huge childish grin he had on his face. I could always rely on Emmett to make any boring situation much more amusing. He typed in his reply and slid the calculator over to me;

**53X…MMMMM**

I burst out laughing and clamped a hand down on my mouth to smothers the giggles that were threatening to erupt from me. Trust Emmett to say something like that. See, he really could make the best of a boring situation.

The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of the lesson and I quickly packed up all my things as well as clearing the calculator screen. Although it would be extremely funny if Jasper somehow found that message. I could imagine the shocked look on his face right now which sent on another waves of giggles.

I rushed out the classroom and smiled as I saw Jasper waiting outside for me.

"So, how was biology?" He asked as he took my hand.

I bit back a fit of giggles and shrugged. "Pretty uneventful." I said nonchalantly but caught Emmett's eye as he emerged from the classroom causing both of us to be consumed by a fit of laughter.

_**A/N: Pretty random but at the time it was hilarious. That calculator conversation was actually real. Chris, my friend, wrote all the parts that Emmett did in this story. He can be really daft, but funny, so I thought Emmett was most similar to him. And **__**me and my other friend Ailie wrote the other parts….it think it started off with us writing a note to each other and she was talking about a 'booby' dress. Basically that's her way of saying a dress that shows off, or makes you look like, you have a lot of cleavage. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
